


Happy Lesson

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [73]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans is a teacher at Toriel's school, Papyrus brings Sans lunch every day. Sans was surprised when Papyrus comes in early... Papyrus was upset... yet Toriel was highly amused.
Series: tales of the unexpected [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Happy Lesson

Papyrus marches down the hallway of the school, greeting student and teacher he met cheerfully, and they greeted him back; even some of the 'mean' students, as he sometimes called them, answered him back this time.

The skeleton moves out of the building of the main school and when he sees the science complex in front, his steps quicken.

Papyrus had made lunch to end all lunches!

This lunch was for his beloved brother Sans, who was very busy working as a teacher at Toriel's school; the older shorter skeleton now worked full time with him bringing work out home.

Papyrus missed Sans dearly. So he too worked hard! He was a house skeleton! Cooked, cleaned and cared for their home. Sans rarely went out to eat anymore, choosing to spend his free time with Papyrus.

Papyrus comes to a halt, he stares down the now empty hallway. All the students had gone to lunch.

His sockets went to Sans's classroom which was the main science class.

With a bold grin, he continues his march, only to pause once more on hearing his brother's voice, chatting to someone within.

Never heard this tone before Papyrus frowns, he went glances up and down the hallway and reached out with his free hand, slowly opening the door.

"- and it ended with a part of a multipack!" Sans finish whatever he was saying to the other in the room with him, "it was the only can left. but after i talked my way through the other items. it seemed fair-"

Papyrus stares at the scene in front of him. Sans was sitting on a tall chair, which was commonly used for these classes, leaning up against him was another skeleton.

The other skeleton was much taller than Sans, completely curled around him, both their hands were inside of Sans's hoodie. Sans had his arms up and around the taller's shoulders- Papyrus could not tell if Sans was holding them closer or trying to push them away.

"*so if it's alright with ya. ya want to dance?" Sans asks his voice going deeper, which sent shivers down Papyrus's spine.

It was then Papyrus decided that he did not like this stranger that held his brother near- for some unknown reason.

Sans leans back, his spine pressed into the edge of the chemistry station table. And those hands that had been nested in the hoodie, one hand fell downwards and straight into the back of Sans's loose jeans.

Sans jerked at this, his features frozen for a moment, his sockets going empty.

"UNHAND MY BROTHER!" Papyrus roars out, leaping into the room and racing towards the stranger, throwing the lunchbox to one side.

One reaching Sans, who had now twisted to see him, Papyrus grabs the wandering hands and takes gets them out of Sans's clothes. Them with his full strength he pushes the new skeleton far away from Sans.

The new skeleton slammed into a cabinet filled with glass beakers- which was normally closed a locked, but Sans had not done this- the back of their skull got stuck into the shelves and their empty sockets seemingly glared at Papyrus.

Papyrus's eyes glowed brightly, a protective aura wraps around Sans as he stood between them.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER IN SUCH A MANNER!" Papyrus shouts, pointing a finger towards their face, "YOU SHALL NEVER AGAIN COME NEAR SANS! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME!"

As if to prove his point, Papyrus stamped his foot in anger.

"NOW LEAVE!" Papyrus demands towards the stranger, this time pointing towards the door.

"*...bro...?" Sans tries to speak, however, he seemed to be in a state of shock.

Papyrus spins around and this time wraps Sans into his arms and held him closer than the newcomer- he glances over his shoulder, glaring and waiting for the skeleton to leave.

"Er...I shall get them to leave, my dear." Toriel's sweet voice rang out and the skeleton brothers both turn to see the female goat monster standing in the doorframe, "why don't you take Sans to the teacher's lounge."

Papyrus gave a firm nod to the former queen, then facing Sans, he picks his brother up and hurries out. Toriel steps to one side as they went. She gave an amused smile to Sans when he's eyelights reached her eyes.

Toriel giggles when the door slams shut. Then she went over to the fallen skeleton. This was just a fake skeleton that was used as a teaching tool; Sans had explained to her that he was using it for practice for when he asks Papyrus out on a date for the first time...

it had gone on a little longer than they thought it would have, with Sans keep losing his nerve at the last moment.

Toriel smiles brightly as she bends down to collect the fake skeleton, happy for her friend. And hoping that he would at least explain to Papyrus his feelings, even if he did not explain the classroom skeleton.


End file.
